Sunday Morning
by J-Squishyfreak
Summary: What if Kagome got a wish from a demon? Something she really wanted. I am new at this so r&R please.
1. Sunday Morning

Sunday Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only the story line

"Ahhh, Sunday. Finally. Today I guess I'll have to go back to the Feudal era, it has been a week and I did promise Inuyasha." Kagome sighed as she started to pack her bag. It was fall, both in her world, and in Inuyasha's. She no longer wore her school uniform, instead she opted for a nice light sweater and stretchable jeans. Gone were her usual black baby-doll type school, light boots now adorned her feet. It was barely dawn and the whole house was asleep. She quietly crept into the kitchen and left a not to her mom, it read as followed:

"Morning mom, hope you have a good day at work. I've gone back to the Feudal era. Be back in a week, love Kagome."

She carefully closed the door behind her and ran to the well and jumped in. She felt the pull of the times and then was back at Inuyasha's time. She climbed out of the well only to find that Inuyasha wasn't there. 'Strange,' thought,' he's usually waiting for me, I wonder…' She didn't get to finish the thought, Inuyasha had ran to the well as soon as he smelled her, in fact he ran a little too quickly.

They both fell to the ground and Kagome's bag opened dropping all of its contents on the floor, but that wasn't even noticed by the two. The way they landed when they fell, was a bit compromising(sp?). Inuyasha had landed right on top of Kagome. They both blushed and Inuyasha quickly scrambled off of her. Neither of them tried to talk and they kept their silence as the walked back to the camp site.

"Kagome!" screamed Shippo. He had been waiting for Kagome to come back, she always brought him goodies from her time. "Hi, Shippo," she said giving hit a pat on the head and then pulled out a lollipop from the pocket of her jeans for him. While he busied himself with it, she turned to the others," Hi Sango, Miroku. How's it been?" Before they could answer, Inuyasha pulled her bag from her, "Where's the ramen wench?"

"Sit! How dare you look through my stuff? You could've just asked. You, you…..BAKA!" Kagome had told him over and over not to rummage through her things, but he still would not listen. " Listen here wench," he said as he got up and grabbed her pulling her very closes to him so that they were face to face," I will do what I please, when I please you got that? Wench?"

Kagome's eyes started to tear up," Your such an…an ass! Sit! Sit! Sit!" She ran into the forest. She ran and ran until she finally ran out of breath and had to stop by a stream," that stupid idiot, he's always so mean. I wish, I wish that…oh who am I kidding I still like him and nothing has been able to change that so far."

Suddenly the wind picked up," My dear," came a whisper," what is it that you wish?"

Meanwhile back at the camp

"I don't see why you have to do that to her, she merely asked you not to look through her things," Miroku said as he stood up and brushed his robes off. " Feh, can it Miroku." Inuyasha said coldly before stalking off into the forest to go find Kagome.


	2. What Wish?

What Wish?

Kagome froze," Who-who's there?" The water started to ripple and a bright light seemed to be getting closer to the surface. Kagome tried to inch herself backwards as the water split. There, in front of her, was a beautiful shining…what was she?

"Do not be afraid my child, I have seen the way you suffer and have come to offer you a wish. What is it that you truly desire? What is your dream?" It, she said as she moved closer towards the bank.

"Who are you? What are you?" Kagome asked her eyes wide with fear and distrust. "I am a wish giver. I grant wishes to people that I see fit. My time here is limited and I want to grant one last wish before I leave this world," it said as it aged before Kagome's eyes. "But you, you seemed so young a second ago."The woman smiled," Yes I suppose I did didn't I? You see the longer I am out of the water the more my appearance ages. You must hurry and make a wish before my time is spent girl."

"Fine, I wish-I wish that everyone would finally see me for who I am and not just as some shard detector. That is what I truly wish," Kagome said decidedly. "If that is truly what you want then it is granted to you," it said, then it became water and mixed in with the stream.Just then, Inuyasha cam busting through the trees and grabbed her arms," What's wrong with you? You could've been hurt, are you ok?" Kagome pushed herself away from him," I'm fine, like you care." "Stupid wench, you have problems," Inuyasha turned towards the forest," come one lets get back to camp."'I thought he was going to be nicer to me. Oh no, maybe I waited to long, what if the wish giver was to weak to grant my wish?' Kagome thought to herself sadly. She truly cared about Inuyasha, and to him she meant nothing, or did she?Truth is that Inuyasha doesn't just see her as a shard detector, but of course he would never say that to her. He was to macho to admit that she was his friend, and that maybe he liked her as more than a friend.

(I almost feel sorry for him…lol… nah)

Back at camp

It was dark by the time that they got back and everyone had already started getting ready to go to sleep. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and stared longingly at Inuyasha who was staring off into space on his branch. 'Oh what I would give to be with him. Or to be in his arms.' She laid down and started to slowly drift off to sleep.

Later that night she woke up to hear arguing voices coming from somewhere in the trees. She saw the glow of Kikyo's soul stealers(that's what their called right?).'Why? Why does he have to be with her?' Kagome had to go see for herself, she didn't want to believe that Inuyasha could be with Kikyo. She crouched in the bushes hoping that Inuyasha would not hear her.

Inuyasha & Kikyo

"Come with me, come with me to hell. You couldn't possibly love that- that human? She's weak and can barely take care of herself." Kikyo was holding onto Inuyasha's robes clinging to him begging him not to go.

"No Kikyo, I might not love her that way, but I have a reason to live. I have a reason to not go with you. I-I"

"Don't you love me Inuyasha? Didn't you say that yourself? And, what is your reason? Can you even think of one? Can you? I thought not. Give it up Inuyasha, come with me admit it, you have no reason to stay."

"Your right, I don't I'll go with you, I will follow you wherever you go," and with that Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace.

Kagome got up and ran to a clearing a ways away, 'this isn't happening, this isn't true. Oh please let this be a nightmare, didn't I wish for him to see me in a different light? Oh whats going on?' She fell to her knees and cried."Get up miko," said a voice that came from the dark shadows of the trees. It was a cold uncaring voice it held no emotion. Kagome rubbed her eyes and quickly got up dusting off her blue-green pajamas. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here? Did you come just to watch me cry over you brother, do you enjoy the pain of others that much?" She said bitterly. "Quite the contrary, miko. I have come to take you away. I want you-uh I mean Rin wants for you to live in my castle."

"And if I don't want to go? What then?" she said, anger lacing all of her words,' Why can't he just leave me alone? Why can't they all just leave me alone?'

"Then I," Sesshomaru said," will take it upon myself to make sure that you come with me." He walked up to her and knocked her unconscious with one quick blow to the head. He carried her back to ah-un and together they went to his castle.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha & Kikyo

"Oh Inuyasha I knew you would see it my way." Kikyo said as she held him tighter.

"Stupid clay pot," he drew his sword and drove it through Kikyo's stomach," did you actually think that I would follow you? Fat chance, I love Kagome. Got that Ka-go-me. Not you."

"Inuyasha why? Why her?" Kikyo said as she started to turn into ashes and was carried off by the wind.

So, what d'you guys think? Its sorta confusing I know, but it makes sense later on...I think. Well, I have it written down and it made perfect sense to me. Be back later with the third chapter. R&R please


	3. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own only the story

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? This place, she'd never seen this place before, but it was beautiful. She sat up, a bit too quickly. "Ah, what the heck?" She said as she curled her knees up. She felt like she'd just fallen off a cliff and landed on her head. When the pain receded, she managed to slip off the bed, only then was it that she noticed her garments. She was dressed in a light blue tunic and pants. Both of which she had never seen before. She made her way around the room admiring its furnishings.

"Wonderful works of art aren't they?" a voice said from the door way. Kagome jumped and turned around quick silver like. It was Sesshomaru.

"You, why am I here? Where am I? Where are my clothes and- and my things?" He simply laughed coldly and tossed her her bag," You are in my palace. I brought you here for Rin. She wanted someone to play with and you will serve as her nanny. I suggest that you not try to run away, as I have my home heavily guarded and you will most likely parish before you manage to take your second step out of the door. There are clothes for you in the wash room. I expect you to be down for breakfast so finish quickly." With that he turned away and closed the door behind him.

'Oh how I hate him. I don't see why I have to be here. He is such an….' Those thoughts and more ran through her head as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. There were demon maids that had already prepared her bath. 'At least its warm, this might not be that bad, I'll leave right after my bath.'

Afterwards the maids gave her the clothing that Sesshomaru had instructed for her to wear and left her to do anything else that she needed to. Kagome sat down in front of a gold edged mirror. On the stand beneath it was an onyx brush that had ivory in the shape of jasmine flowers. She looked at the brush with disbelief. Jasmines were her favorite flower, how could he have known? She shrugged off the eerie feeling and brushed her hair. She decided to leave it loose and went outside the door. It was only then that she realized that she did not know her way around the place.

"Kagome, you have come to be my mommy just as Sesshomaru said you would. I am so happy," said the girl as she ran to give Kagome a hug. Kagome stood there in shock 'her mother? I thought, but I can't stay. I have to get out of here!'

"Ummm, Rin, darling, would you mind taking me to wherever it is that we are to have breakfast at?" She said in a light calm voice to the girl. "Of course Kagome I know where that is and I shall take you," Rin smiled sweetly at her. Kagome almost felt sorry that she had to leave, but there was no way that she could stay in this place.

Rin lead her through the maze of corridors and stairs till they finally reached the room. Kagome was all but exhausted, she couldn't see how the girl didn't get lost.

"Sesshomaru! Look, its just like you said. You said that she would be here when I woke up and you were right. Kagome is here to be my mommy." The girl excitedly babbled to her would-be father, but Sesshomaru only stared at Kagome. 'She's beautiful in that dress. The blue color brings out her eyes and gives her a homely look. I wonder what she thinks of me.'

Sesshomaru was quickly brought out of his thoughts as an excited Rin and furious Kagome sat down. The servants brought the food out. They ate in almost complete silence, the only thing that could be heard was Rin's incessant babbeling. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru the whole time, and he smiled innocently in return.

When they were through, Rin suggested that they go out to play in the garden and ran ahead leaving Sesshomaru in Kagome's angry hands.

"How could you volunteer me for such a thing? You, you liar. I have to get back to my camp now, I mean it I WANT TO LEAVE! NOW!" Kagome screamed in his face letting all of her pent up feelings explode at him. Sesshomaru pushed her away with one smooth movement," Listen here miko, I will not take orders from anyone, especially not you. You will work here and do as I say or else. I want no trouble from you. YOU WILL STAY HERE, and that is final. "

Kagome cringed under his harsh tones. She was scared, and she hated it. Slowly, her eyes began to fill with tears. She turned and tried to run. Sesshomaru caught her arm and whirled her around before she could take a step. She tried to fight him to get away, but he would not let her loose. Then, he did something that left her standing there for a long while after. He kissed her. She froze in shock. He ended it in the same abrupt manner that he began it and walked away.Kagome stood there and moved her hand to her lips,"What? What just happened?"

* * *

K, I have now given ya'll three chapters, now ya'll must read & REVIEW or else I will write no more cuz whats the point of me writing anymore if I don't know what people think of my story? 


	4. Sessomaru's Side of the Story

Sesshomaru's Side of the Story

Disclaimer: hehe story…mine, Inu not…

Thanks to KasperLassie who actually reviewed. Everyone thank her for the next two chapters ya'll will be getting.:)

* * *

Sesshomaru woke with a start (that word is like short for startled…I'm just saying, some people don't know that) he breathed in deeply, there was a change in the air. An interesting smell hang everywhere about him. It was, it was that human's smell, the one that is constantly with his half-breed brother. There was a change to it though, it was…enticing, it now smelled like flowers, jasmine flowers to be exact, and spices. Heavenly spices. He quietly pulled on his robes and walked out his door, hoping that the small child under his care wouldn't wake. Too late, "Sesshomaru?" said the tiny girl," Where are you going?" She rubbed her eyes to try to fight the sleepiness away.

"Go to bed Rin, I am going…" He stalled, then it hit him, he knew exactly what to say," I am going to get Kagome. She will be your new mommy." He smiled as Rin squealed excitedly. "But, if you don't go to sleep then I wont bring her. I promise you that when you awake she will be here yes?" The girl nodded and went back into her room and jumped on her bed. Sesshomaru almost laughed at her efforts to try to call sleep to herself. He walked out to the spacious field where he let Ah-un run free. He quickly found the beast and was gone in no time.

As he flew to the forest where the scent lead him, he noticed Inuyasha there with his dead lover," what a pity, I'd much rather be with a live girl than a dead one. Oh well, idiot." He found Kagome in a heap crying over his brother. "Get up miko," He said, but as much comforting emotions he tried to put in it, his voice came out cold as usual. Kagome wiped the tears from her face, but he could still see the tracks that marred her face in the moonlight.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here? Did you come just to watch me cry over you brother, do you enjoy the pain of others that much?" She said bitterly. He wasn't quite prepared for the tone in her voice, but he let it go. "Quite the contrary, miko. I have come to take you away. I want you-uh I mean Rin wants for you to live in my castle."

"And if I don't want to go? What then?" her voice was cracking, he could clearly see the pain that Inuyasha had caused. It almost was enough to anger him, but again he let it go and reasoned with her his way. "Then I," he said," will take it upon myself to make sure that you come with me." He walked up to her and knocked her unconscious with one quick blow to the head. It didn't seem mean to him in the least bit, she was the one that brought it onto herself by crossing him. He carried her back to Ah-un and together they went to his castle.

When they reached his home, he bid two servant maids to dress her in appropriate sleeping garments and prepare her room. He himself retired to his room, the thoughts of tomorrow seemed a bit to much to think about at the moment. He tossed and turned and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

That Morning…

Sesshomaru paced the length of his room,' Am I insane? What am I doing? Why am I doing his? I can't believe what I told Rin' He couldn't do anything but think of the events of the day/night before. "Well, at least I left her nice clothes and things for her to use," he thought to himself out loud.

Heheard her awaken, earlier he had gone back to Inuyasha's camp to get her things. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen,' no doubt with his deceased lover,' Sesshomaru smirked. He grabbed her bag from the table he had left it on.

He walked into her room and stood at the door way as she admired the artwork and antiques in her room. "Wonderful works of art aren't they?" He said making her jump. "You, why am I here? Where am I? Where are my clothes and-and my things?" Sesshomaru laughed, her panic had made her question stupid things and she made frantic movements with her hands. He tossed her her bag," You are in my palace. I brought you here for…" he faultered for a minute, and if she noticed she didn't say anything," Rin. She wanted someone to play with and you will serve as her nanny." He thought for a minute, what if she tried to escape? Well, it couldn't hurt to scare her a bit could it? " I suggest that you try not to run away, as I have my home heabily guarded and you will most likely parish before you manage to take your second step out of the door." Truth was that it was guarded, but he had warned the guards that if anyone lay a hand on her it would be their death sentence. "There are clothes for you in the wash room. I expect you to be down for breakfast so finish quickly." Sesshomaru turned and walked out closing the door behind him. Half the time he was wondering if the minute he turned around that she would through something at him. She had every right too, not that he would admit it to anyone outside his own mind.

Rin busted through the door," Sesshomaru! Look, its just like you said. You said that she would be here when I woke up and you were right. Kagome is here to be my mommy." Rin babbled on innocently to him, but he could only keep his eyes on Kagome. She was wearing the dress that he had left for her. It accented her eyes and showed her curves. 'She's beautiful in that dress. The blue color brings out her eyes and gives her a homely look. I wonder what she thinks of me.' Sesshomaru was quickly brought out of his thoughts as an excited Rin and furious Kagome sat down. The servants brought the food out. They ate in almost complete silence, except for Rin, who was going on and on about how much fun she would have.

Yes, he was listening attentively to his little girl, but he couldn't help but stare at Kagome. It was her fault really, she was the one that was glaring at him. For every accusing look he feigned an innocent one. When they were done, rin asked that they go to play in the garden and went and ran ahead.

"How could you volunteer me for such a thing? You, you liar. I have to get back to my camp now, I mean it I WANT TO LEAVE! NOW!" Kagome screamed in his face letting all of her pent up feelings explode at him. Sesshomaru had had enough of her attitude, he pushed her away with one smooth movement," Listen here miko, I will not take orders from anyone, especially not you. You will work here and do as I say or else. I want no trouble from you. YOU WILL STAY HERE, and that is final. " He knew that it must have sounded horrible, but she had asked for it. She had screamed in his face first. He watched as her eyes filled with tears, he felt guilty. 'I guess I might've went a bit over board…' She tried to run away from him, but he caught her arm and whirled her around.

He did the only thing that he thought would calm her down. He kissed her. He felt her body go rigid. He quickly ended it and went to go look for Rin in the garden.

* * *

So, what'd ya'll think? Not bad for doing it in His pov eh? Anyways, as always r&R, I'll be back with the next chapter later this evening. 


	5. Inuyasha's Discovery

Inuyasha's Discovery

Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this again? LOL I don't own Inu…sadly

* * *

After his encounter with Kikyo, Inu had gone off to wash the dirty feeling of having held that bag of ashes off of him. He scrubbed his skin raw and rolled in various fields of flowers. (hehe I had to give him dog qualities at some point no?) It was then, when his mind had finally gotten off his gross feeling that he realized something. Sesshomaru was in the forest. It was faint and far away, but he knew that Sesshomaru was there. He quickly gathered up his things and let his nose lead the way.

When he got to the clearing where the scent lead, it was empty. But he knew that HE had been there and that HIS Kagome was with him. He went back to camp and searched for her there. Nothing, well, no physical being anyways. Her stuff was there though. He walked away and found some by-standing tree to take his anger out on. When he was done, the only thing left of it were bits of wood scattered everywhere. He then walked silently back to camp and jumped into his tree. It would be foolish to try to attack his brother at night.

The next morning, Inuyasha woke his companions with the rising sun. At fist they all asked for Kagome and made comments on her missing possessions. He wouldn't answer, he snapped at them and barked out orders till they were on the road. After a few hours, he relented and conveyed the happenings, well most of them, of the past night. Miroku and Sango pondered on it saying things like," But for what reaon would he have to take her?" and "Doesn't he hate humans?" Shippo only moped around and whined a bit. Pretty soon this all got on Inuyasha's nerves, but for once he kept his anger in check.

Nightfall had come all too soon, and they hadn't made very much movement from their last spot. Inuyasha had had it. As soon as everyone was asleep, he left. It wasn't too long before he reached the edge of his brother's land. From where he stood it would only be a few days travel on his own. He was very happy with himself at having accomplished this much in one njght, but he also felt guilty for leaving his friends without explanation. He stood there thinking to himself how many days it would take for him to reach the castle, or better yet how many hours it would take for his brother to come to him.

* * *

Ello! Sry for the short chapter, but I must add suspense to things ya know. What will Sesshomaru do? Dun Dun Dun...lol Anyways, as always r&R 


	6. The Fight of the Lovestruck Brothers

The Fight of the Love-struck Brothers

Disclaimer: I no own Inu

Little not on reviewing….it helps if you do. :)

* * *

Kagome made her way to the garden with slow shaky steps. It was really easy to find the, the last person that had left the confines of the maze of walls had left the door wide open. To her surprise Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. Rin ran up to her and almost tackled her with a big bear hug," What took you so long? I thought that you were never going to come outside to play with Rin." Kagome absentmindedly returned the hug," Where's Sesshomaru?" Rin pulled away from her," Oh, he went to go see Inuyasha. He was going to try to take you away. Don't worry though, Sesshomaru wont let him hurt you." She beamed triumphantly at the last part. Kagome's daze cleared and her world shattered. 'Had Inuyasha really come to try to rescue her? Did he really care that much about her to risk himself?' She suddenly felt sick. She wanted to be alone, away from this time, back in the loving caring arms of her mother. She wanted all of this to go away, for it to be simple again. Just as she felt the emotions start to boil over, she saw something flash in the corner of her eye. It was Sesshomaru. He floated over the stone wall that seperated the garden and castle from the wilderness that lay beyond it. He seemed just fine, calm collected, and clean as always. He spoke with Rin in hushed tones, she then turned and ran inside giggling. 

Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared next to Kagome," follow me," he said then dissapeared or rather moved quickly to the other side of the garden. She had no choice but to follow him. She half jogged to him. He grabbed her hand and led her to a small cave in the wall that she hadn't seen. It was dark, but it was warm. Kagome felt her hand along the wall as he led her to an unknown location. The wall was smooth and had no cracks in it. It couldn't have been a natural cave, and if it was, it had been sanded down by someone who must've worked very hard to do it.

There was a steady light coming from up ahead, it was growing,' it must be the end of the tunnel', Kagome thought. (no duh. lol) When they reached it, she saw the most amazing things that she'd ever seen in her life. There were furs and rugs everywhere.It was like a giant overly done up awsome looking room. There was silver and a rainbow assortment of stones everywhere. " I will give you a choice Kagome, you can either: go with Inuyasha and stay with him endure his injustice, or stay with me at my castle and be Rin's mother." Kagome was trapped, she didn't know what to do and didn't know what reason Sesshomaru would have to ask her that. "Im asking you, Kagome, to be my mate."

* * *

Attack of the short story cliffy! Dun dun dun, what will she say! 


	7. Author's Note

Author's note

* * *

Ello my fans, there is a part 2 to the chapter, but right now I am dead tired from my game and I'll write it tomorrow, expect two chapters. Maybe a third one if anyone would ever review. As always, keep reading ya'll 


	8. Part 2

The Fight of the Lovestruck Brothers 2

Disclaimer: I no own Inu

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out into the garden, leaving the door wide open so that Kagome wouldn't get lost. He caught the ball that Rin tossed at him and froze. There was something new," Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smirked, ' So hes come for his wench, I never knew he cared.' "Rin, I have something I have to go do. Tell Kagome that I am regretfully taking my leave." Rin waved as Sesshomaru disappeared behind the giant wall. He thought to himself as he flew to the outskirts of his land. ' What could he want? Was it possible that he cared?' He dismissed those ideas though, why he had seen him with the dead clay pot just the other day. Why the change of heart?

Inuyasha saw a light gold cloud in the distance. It stood apart from the others, one by its color, and two because of the fact that it was coming straight at him. He was beginning to wonder when Sesshomaru would notice him. 'So hes come at last,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he slightly drew his sword. The cloud slowly fell from the sky until it was a foot or two off the ground. Sesshomaru jumped off. "As you already may know, I have come to ask you why you are on my land," Sesshomaru said his voice had a regal and proud tone to it. "I've come for my woman, the one that _you _stole," Inuyasha snarled at him his voice at a low growl. "The one that _I_ stole? I did no such thing. Let me _remind you_ that it was_ you_ that _showed her no care_ _during your journeys together_, and it was _you_ that made _her cry_ that night by being with _your dead lover_," Sesshomaru's voice couldn't have been more icy. Inuyasha stood there mouth agape, did Kagome really see him with Kikyo. The mental image of him in Kikyo's arms came to his head, he shudderd.

"I don't care what you say, GIVE HER BACK!" Inuyasha drew his sword. The sky behind him was starting to turn colors because of the setting sun. He didn't nothice, but you couldn't see the moon. He charged at Sesshomaru who easily sidestepped him and got him in the gut. "You seem to be weakening brother, is something wrong?"

Inuyasha caught a glimpse of the sky, 'the night of the new moon!' It couldn't have come at a worse time. Sesshomaru quickly knocked him unconscious," While I may not be able to fix your stupidity, I can certainly ease your demise for you." He got on the cloud and headed towards his home. He floated over the wall and jumped down from the cloud landing softly in the garden. He walked over to Rin," Go inside and I promise you that in a little while Kagome might be your mommy." The girl ran inside giggling.

Sesshomaru moved quickly over to Kagome," Follow me." He went to a small cave over by a corner of the garden. She followed. He grabbed her hand and led her down the length of the cave made long ago by his father for Inuyasha's mother. At the end of it was a small room that held all of the comforts of the human world. " I will give you a choice Kagome, you can either: go with Inuyasha and stay with him endure his injustice, or stay with me at my castle and be Rin's mother," he spoke in a strict voice allowing no emotion tamper with it. "I'm asking you, Kagome, to be my mate."

* * *

So, what do you guys think so far?


	9. What To Do?

What to do?  
Disclaimer: The men with the suits said I can't have Inu, he don't belong to me...WAHHHH!

* * *

Kagome walked back to a room accompanied by a servant maid. They had come back only minutes ago. The house was silent, the sun had already gone down by the time that they arrived. She walked into the greatly furnished room, not that it gave her much comfort, she wanted to go back home to _her_ room. It really only made her miss hom emore. She flopped down on the bed and layed there. She felt very frustrated, but no tears would come. Kagome sighed and sat in front of the mirror and moved to grab her brush. There was something on top of it though. A small rose colored parchment floated down to the ground. It was from Rin. Kagome was surprised, she didn't know that Rin knew how to write. It was in small half scribbled half neat hand-writing made by an ink dipped quill."Please don't leave Kagome, we'll have lots of fun. I promise," it read. There was a drawing on the back. It had all three of them and Ah-un on it. Their names were written ot above the drawing. She smiled and felt a wave of...motherly love you could say. It was not enough to drive away her home-sickness though. Kagome sighed again and started to brush her hair.

A while later, after she had bathed again and changed into a robe that was left for her, she opened the double doors and walked out onto a small balcony. She could see now, exactly how high her room was from the ground. It wasn't too high, just high enough that she would not want to fall from the balcony. A slight breeze blew, the bottom of her robe lifted a bit and snagged onto some plant. She turned around and unhooked it, when she righted herself, she bumped into a rather muscular and wide chest. She looked up, it was Sesshomaru. He smirked and kissed her, for some reason she let him. Maybe it was because she was mad at Inuyasha, or because of everything she had gone through today, or maybe it was because it just felt so right to be kissed by him. For what ever reason she had, she had let him. She even returned the kiss. It was a sweet and simple kiss at first, they both seperated due to lack of oxygen. "Have you thought of my offer Kagome?" Sesshomaru wasn't trying to pressure her, much. He just really wanted her to be his and no one else's. She just stood there her eyes half closed, she said nothing. Instead she pulled him into another kiss, but this one went beyond the normal, it held passion and wants. All the attention that Inuyasha had never given her, all of the things she dreamed of sharing with him, where forgotten. In Sesshomaru she had found warmth, care. Things she had always wanted. Her legs began to give on her. Sesshomaru caught her, carried her to her bed, and layed her on it. "I'll give you more time to think on it," and with that he left.

Kagome felt slightly empty, like as if someone had just lit a fire only to douse it a second later.What could she do about it though, she wasn't ready to make a desicion yet and new it. In a way she was glad that Sesshomaru had left. Glad that he had ended it before it went to far. The last thing that she needed now was to further complicate things by soing something that she'd regret.


	10. Can it get any worse?

Can it get any Worse?

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing……..cept the story that is…..

Ello, haven't written cuz band killed my life for a while……that and I felt down cuz no one was reviewing, but now its ok cuz people are. I'm not begging, but it would help if ya'll reviewed or something……….

* * *

Recap:

Kagome felt slightly empty, like as if someone had just lit a fire only to douse it a second later. What could she do about it though, she wasn't ready to make a desicion yet and new it. In a way she was glad that Sesshomaru had left. Glad that he had ended it before it went to far. The last thing that she needed now was to further complicate things by doing something that she'd regret.

Kagome got up and changed into some night clothes that had been left for her. It was a dark blue set of fleece-like material. She put them on and wrapped herself in a thick blanket. Sleep would not find her today though, too much had happened and after a while she opened her eyes and just stared at the ceiling. There were a million thoughts zinging through her mind. The main ones being how she would choose between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. 'Its unfair what they want me to do……choose between them…….but then again is it really unfair? The choice is obvious I have to choose'

Crash

The sound of breaking glass filled the hallways….it was a dramatic change from the usual silence of the house. There were arguing voices, and a scream. Kagome got up and tried to open the door, it was jammed. She pulled and kicked until it opened. Although is had been mire seconds, it seemed like an eternity. She saw Rin crouching beneath a table. "Rin, Rin come here please. Rin, come to me Rin!" She said in a loud whisper. The girl whimpered, but didn't move. Kagome sighed and ran to go get her. The sounds of footsteps heading down the stairs prompted her to put Rin back into her room. Kagome put a protection circle around the room," I promise I'll be back ok Rin? Just please stay still and don't open the door to anyone unless your sure its Sesshomaru or me, ok?" The girl nodded.

Kagome closed the door and crept swiftly to the floor below where the battle raged. She peeked over the corner and saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting. She ran inbetween them and screamed for them to stop. A dizzy feeling overcame her and she fainted, leaving two very bewildered demons standing there very much confused.

* * *

Sry for the short chapter...writer's block for the first time...wow


	11. The Three Part Story Time

** The Three Part Story Time**

Disclaimer: hehe at least the story is mine….nothing else though………

* * *

Recap: So we left our trio clueless…….yeah, so here goes the story. 

Inuyasha's POV

Damn wench fainted on the floor, now I'll never be able to finish this fight with Sesshomaru. (Yeah, he never learns….) Great, just great now what am I going to do…….

Normal Story 3rd person view:

Inuyasha stared as Sesshomaru began to pick up Kagome. "Hey don't touch her, she's mine," he barked at his half brother. Sesshomaru hissed at Inuyasha," We can't leave her here you bumbling idiot. She's fainted and I have to get her to her room, because you see I love her and will care for her. Unlike you who only thinks about your selfish self." Sesshomaru picked her up and took her to her room and laid her carefully in her bed. He went to Rin's room only to find the spell blocking his path, "Rin!" He called, "open the door Rin. It's ok now." Rin opened the door and hugged him. He and the girl went downstairs together to go face Inuyasha, who was still standing dumbfounded in the hallway. "Now is you will just leave my house, I do not want you here. Don't let the door hit you on your way out," Sesshomaru said as he pushed Inuyasha out the door.

Sesshomaru's Pov:

Dumb git, he wont ever learn how to care for anyone else but himself. And still, he wants the girl to love him………wonderful thought process he has.

Normal Story 3rd Person View:

Inuyasha stood there for a minute or two before the world struck him. Literally it did, as soon as he was put outside it started to rain badly. He growled and banged on the old heavy door. Beaten, he leaned against it and slid down. Bringing his knees up, he hid his face not knowing what to do. After a minute or two he got up and left retreating to some unknown place.

* * *

There will be more, don't worry. R&R :) 


	12. The Three Part Story Time:Pt2

The Three Part Story Time: Pt.2

Disclaimer:……..I don't own Inu…..

Author Questions to the fans: Hey, do disclaimers need to be on every chapter or am I the only dork doing that?

Where do YOU think this story should go?

….K no more questions. R&R……I told you it was a three part story time…….

* * *

Recap: Inu has been put in the dog house for being himself, and Sesshomaru has Kagome all to himself….Dun dun dun……..

With Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha sat alone in a dark cave. He had given everything up for her, that dumb girl, and now she has the audacity to go into his half-brother's house. He sighed and put his head down. There were bottles of sake spread around the floor, empty bottles of sake. He groaned and laid down. 'Nothing could be worse than this….nothing' he thought to himself. He crawled out of the cave and managed to jump into a tree, at least there he was safe…from himself.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru had fixed the door to Rin's room and had just put her down to sleep, assuring several times that the 'monster' was gone and that everything was ok. He walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. Kagome was in the hallway, she had not wanted to interrupt the father-daughter bedtime thing. She looked at him and didn't know what to say. There was so much to talk about, to ask about. Had Inuyasha been looking for her the whole time? Was Sesshomaru just making it so that she'd stay with him? Poor Kagome just stood there dumbfounded. "Kagome, I think you should sit down, you look quite pale…" "No, no I will not sit down! Why didn't you tell me that Inuyasha had been looking for me? Were you just going to fight it out to see who won the prize? You, both of you are….this is sickening….I don't want to talk," Kagome turned and walked into the room. She almost slammed the door then thought better, Rin didn't need to be awakened again. It was too much for Sesshomaru, he had changed his ways for her and still she shunned him. He barged through the door. Well, at least he tried to, Kagome had gotten so mad she put up a sort of hate fueled barrier. Sesshomaru was thrown back like a rag doll. He got up and growled, if it hadn't a been for Rin he would've screamed his head off. Instead he decided to take a less painful route and whispered through the door, " Kagome, please let me in. I can explain the whole thing. I will just let me in." There were a few minutes of silence and then the crackling magic seemed to dim, just as he was ready to do a cheer, the door opened and a bucket of extremely cold water was dumped on him. "Nice try, but I don't like fakers," she tried to push the door closed again, but Sesshomaru quickly got in the way. He grabbed her and pushed her into the room, "Well, I don't like wenches that through water on me, so I guess we're even. Now lett me explain…." He was quiet for a minute or two then the whole story spilled out very very quickly, "KagomeIloveyoupleasedon'tleave." She stared at it be? Was the great Lord Sesshomaru asking her to stay? "Sesshomaru I…"

Back With Inu

Inuyasha had gotten down from the tree and had been getting closer and closer to Sesshomaru's house. He had made plenty of noise getting there so no doubt the guards were alert. He faced them in his drunken stupor, they got blow after blow on him until he finally dropped to his knees. "Kagome! You can't be his Kagome, you can't!" He sobbed and screamed. Kagome rushed out to the balcony window, "Inuyasha what?" Everything went black for them...both Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

So am I good or what? lol, cliffy. Hope ya'll like it R&R


End file.
